The Demon's Blackmail
by CardaHugg
Summary: Alec was on a demon hunt one night, and after losing a fight with a demon, he had to do as the demon wills. If Alec does not do as he is told, he and Magnus could both lose their lives. To keep Magnus safe, Alec doesn't tell him about the demon and the blackmail. However, when things began to escalate, will Magnus realize what's going on and save Alec in time?


So, I am super sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I know I have three unfinished stories waiting for me, and I will get to those. However, I stopped updating those stories not just because of my schedule, but also because I have all but lost inspiration for them. I'll do my best, just know that I'm getting there. Now, onto my new story!

It was the hardest thing Alec had ever done.

He was being forced to lie to his boyfriend, not because a demon had possessed him, but because one had threatened to harm Magnus if Alec didn't do as it said. Having been disarmed with no backup, Alec had no choice but to agree to a deal.

It stated that Alec would carry out the demon's orders, and in return he would be kept alive and no harm would befall Magnus.

Not possession, but blackmail.

That deal was why Alec had let three demons slip through his fingers tonight. It was why Jace had almost been killed and was currently in the infirmary with no knowledge that it was all Alec's fault. Alec couldn't let his parabatai die, so he'd fought the demons to the best of his ability without killing them. Clary was too busy fussing over Jace to notice that he wasn't up to par, but Isabelle had noticed, and she kept a worried eye on him the entire way to the Institute.

Alec felt a pang of guilt. He had almost cost Jace his life tonight, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself until he knew that Jace could.

He'd slipped out after apologizing to Jace's sleeping form and gone straight to the only place where he didn't feel judged.

Magnus had flung open the door in alarm after hearing Alec knock. Isabelle had called him and told him that there had been a fight and that Jace was hurt, but that was all she had said on the matter. Magnus had no idea to whether or not Alec was okay, so when Alec showed up at his door he was beyond relieved.

After hearing Magnus retell his version of the night, Alec felt touched, which in turn made him even more upset. Magnus was concerned about him, when all he had really done was almost get his friends killed. The realization hit him and he froze. He barely heard his boyfriend ask him if he was alright, but he must have come up with an acceptable answer, because Magnus didn't follow after Alec left for the bathroom.

He braced his hands on the sink and stared into the mirror. He had made the deal two nights ago, and this was the first time the demon contacted him since then. His right wrist began to burn, and he realized that was where the demon had stung him. He left and went to the alley where the demon had bested him and met it for the second time. It asked him to let the demons from tonight get away, which he had inevitably done.

His wrist began to burn now, and he knew the demon was calling for yet another meeting.

That brought him to where he was now. Magnus was standing in front of him, demanding to know where Alec was going at this time of night. Alec replied that he wanted to make sure the demons were gone, and if they weren't, he would call for backup and finish them off.

Magnus agreed, but only because he knew Alec was determined to do this and would have found one way or another to accomplish it if Magnus refused to let him leave.

Alec let out a sigh of relief after making it to the street. He had not lied to his boyfriend before and he swore that when this was all over, he never would again.

Alec crept into the alley and glanced around. There was no sign of the demon, and for this Alec was immensely relieved. That feeling vanished, however, when he heard a chilling voice behind him.

 _"I thank you for your service tonight. If it was not for your help, my friends would not have escaped, and I would not be as successful as I am now. I will reward you for your kindness by granting you another month to live. At the end of that month, I will be back, and you will come at my call,"_ it hissed.

Alec nodded, pale. Another part of the deal: the demon had poisoned Alec by stinging him, and that was what burned every time the demon called for him. In return for Alec's favors, not only would Magnus stay alive, but Alec would be allowed to live along with him. It was only by the demon's hand that he could be killed, and only by the demon's hand that he would be guaranteed life.

He had a month to be happy and forget about the deal, but at the end of that month, he would have to come back to reality and help the demon again.

It would be the most suspenseful month of Alec's life.


End file.
